


The Empress and the Sorcerer

by ChibiStarr



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiStarr/pseuds/ChibiStarr
Summary: Empress Sindel is a woman filled with desire, and can have anyone of Shao Kahn's court to please her.Shang Tsung is her favorite, though.
Relationships: Shang Tsung/Sindel
Kudos: 19





	The Empress and the Sorcerer

**Author's Note:**

> For my own Empress.

“Sorcerer.”

The croon stopped him in his tracks, though he did not freeze. Shang Tsung smiled a little to himself, trying not to make it a grimace, and turned to face the speaker. “Empress,” he replied, giving a little bow with his hand on his chest. “Your radiance honors me, as always.”

“You always flatter the best, for a court sorcerer. “ Sindel’s boots clicked on the floor as she approached, her grin and appraising eyes taking in his form all too openly. But she could hide it if she wanted to.

Shang’s mouth twitched a little. “For the one who deserves it the most, but of course. The wife of the conqueror of realms, the jewel of Edenia, if you will.”

Her hand reached out and wound itself upon his arm. Delicate and warm, but not as warm as his own flesh, which was delightfully fit and trained under her touch. She gave his muscles an appreciative squeeze, a small noise deep in her throat making itself known as she liked what she felt. “Come with me, little magician,” she said with a chuckle at her own joke. “You shall entertain me.”

He was again caught, and tried not to look around in case the conqueror Shao Kahn himself would suddenly appear and catch them Ike this. That would be just his luck, and would of course lead to him being on the wrong end of the hammer. “My days of magic tricks have long since passed, dear empress,” he said, feeling himself pulled along down the corridor. He couldn’t very well break free, mostly because that would just be very foolish.

“Make an exception for your empress,” she said simply, giving him another smile and stroking his arm appreciatively, swinging her hips as she walked so that they would lightly brush against his side.

All he could do was nod and smile, and try his best not to look too suspicious and appraising of his empress as he looked at her. She always accentuated her natural beauty with her tight gowns and decadent crowns, and the less witnesses there were the better. Of course he would rather just find a way to get out of it to avoid any potential trouble, but short of running he had none.

When Sindel guided him to her quarters, however, and clicked the door shut behind them, then her hand gripped his arms tightly and she pulled him closer for a kiss. She was always so deeply passionate, and heated and beautiful, that really one had to be a fool to resist, or disobey.

She slipped his hands into her dress, like she liked, and kissed he kissed her back. Then kissed her neck even as she gave a chuckle.

“I like you better young,” she murmured, running her hands through his inky black hair, basking in his touch. “So young, and strong, and firm.”

“I keep myself like this for you, empress,” he replied. A lie, but one she liked to hear.

She knew he was lying, but it amused her, so she let it pass even as she wrapped one of her legs around his hip, and dragged him close with that one as well.

“Entertain me,” she whispered, grabbing his hand and guiding it down her body.

He let her have her way for the moment, though he was then able to twist his hand free with a surprising flick and then slide it up her thigh, under her clothes and across her heat, causing her to gasp and moan softly in delight at the sensation. Her hips, so beautiful and wide, rolled sensually into his touch, and his free hand held her lower back easily while he worked.

“Good sorcerer,” she murmured into his ear, her breath hot on his skin as she panted. Sindel had always been filled with passion, so much that even Shao Kahn on some rare occasions found himself tired from their couplings. “You are always _so_ pleasant and, ah—” Her nails gripped his shoulder tightly, almost enough to break the silk of his clothes, but her inner walls gripped him even tighter.

“I am inspired by your presence,” he whispered back into her ear, allowing himself the privilege of caressing its shell with his teeth. He noticed some strands of her hair were coiling around his limbs, looping around and around. “Ah, empress—”

“Come here,” she ordered, her lethargy disappearing all at once as she stepped back, with her hair dragging him with her. He did not fight—he knew how sharp she could make her hair, and truth be told he did not even wish to go.

She brought them to her bed, and she promptly laid herself upon it, reclining arrogantly against her pillows as she smirked down at her subject. “Now please your empress, Shang Tsung,” she said, tugging him onto the bed after her.

“Empress please, these are entirely unnecessary,” he said, indicating to her ropes of hair which clutched at his clothes even as he approached her, positioning himself above her.

“I shall decide what is necessary, you are a coniving—ahh—” her words were abruptly cut of as he bent down and kissed along her exposed breasts, and carefully pulled down her top to expose them more. She had always been proud of them, with their size, and they were rather sensitive as well. She pressed Shang’s face harder into them, and he did not even give the slightest hint of resistance as he went down. In fact she heard some noises of pleasure, which made her grin.

It was always prudent to keep an eye on Shang Tsung, no matter what. He was always too quick and sneaky for his own good, evidenced by the fact that he suddenly managed to divulge his empress of her elaborate dress, despite the fact that several straps and clasps held it in place.

Perhaps seeing her look, either surprise or amusement—she seemed to be feeling both—Shang paused for a brief moment before giving her a smirk. “Magic,” he said simply, before laying it carefully next to them.

She let out a breathy laugh. “You said you were done with magic tricks,” she said, caressing his hair over his shoulders, and squeezing them a little appreciatively.

“My empress demanded entertainment, though,” he replied smoothly. “How can I refuse?”

He kissed her again, but with that came his own clothes falling away, and as soon as Sindel noticed it she eagerly assisted him, roaming her hands along his flesh as it was eagerly presented to her. Shang was not as tall and huge as some of Shao Kahn’s other servants, but he was still more than fit, and very pretty on top of it: she loved feeling his muscles rippling as she moved, and even more loved when she could reach into his now loose breeches and grip him in her hand.

He sucked in a sharp breath and groaned, and jerked his hips a little, and Sindel laughed. She stroked him some as she removed his breeches, and slipped down her stockings, but then she and him both were much too impatient. Especially her, as his size and girth was far too remarkable to simply have it hanging there, unsatisfied.

She pulled him close and he went willingly, sliding into her heated, wet depths with a moan that echoed across both of them, and them his hands were firmly on her shoulders—just how they should be and how she loved it, and he was moving. Centuries of training, youth, fitness, all of it with the vigor of a young man as he moved in hard, fasts thrusts that made her breath catch in her throat.

She tightened her grip on him, with both hands and hair, and he gave a noise deep in his throat before moving harder, slamming his hips into her, the dance of their movements filling the room with the unmistakable noises of passion. His lips were on her skin, nibbling and sucking, but careful not to leave any marks upon her. Even in the throes of passion, he was as meticulous and careful as ever.

Sindel had no such restraints. Her nails raked down his skin, leaving behind red welts, and she used her nails to anchor her as she moved into his thrusts. They were furious, pleasing to the point of insanity, and her gorgeous lips constantly issued a string of moans that were then suddenly captured by the sorcerer himself as he kissed her again. Deeply, fully, and in that moment he hit her again so deeply that—

She cried out and twisted in his arms, her passion overcoming her, and she could feel the same of him, and a victorious smile was on her face as he did. No man could refuse her or hold himself for her, her beauty was too great for it.

“Good sorcerer,” she murmured to him again, her hair finally loosening its grip, even if a little. “Now lay here, your empress still has needs of you.” She forced him next to her, and pulled him closer.


End file.
